The disappearance of the Loud's
by Reubtube456
Summary: After a argument with his family Lincoln says he hates them and wishes he never had a family only to wake up to find them gone and maybe in danger. Can Lincoln find and save them or will they be lost forever. Disclaimer: i do not own the loud house or the characters it is owned by Chris savino and Nickelodeon. Also some graphic scenes with blood and a little bit of swearing
1. Chapter 1

_The disappearance of the Loud's by_

 _Reub tube 456_

 _Quick message guys im am new to this so try to be positive and any type of review is welcome good or bad so enjoy Reub tube out_

 _Disclaimer: i do not own the loud house or the characters it is owned by Chris savino and Nickelodeon_

* * *

It was a chilly cold night in Royal woods and a certain white haired boy was reading his favourite comic Ace savey this boy was Lincoln Loud the middle child and only boy of 11 children.

Lori loud/17

Leni loud/16

Luna loud/15

Luan loud/14

Lynn loud jr/13

Lincoln loud/11

Lucy loud/8

Lola loud/6

Lana loud/6

Lisa loud/4

Lily loud/15 months

Lincoln was just reading when his parents called him down for dinner.

Mrs loud: Lincoln where are your pants go put clothes on

Lincoln:really mum can't i wear just my undies

Everyone: NO!

Lincoln sighed as he was putting his clothes he thought why do they get to do all their annoying habbits and i don't. Lincoln made his way down and he sat at the kiddie table

It wasn't enjoyable. Mr loud: Desert kids. Mr loud hand each kid a bowl of ice cream when he finally reached lincoln. Mr loud: Sorry sport you will just have to miss out

Lincoln: that's unfair i missed out last night

Luna: sorry little bro you can't always get what you want

Luan: Yeah linc

Lori: sorry twerp

Lincoln sighs and walks up to his room.

2 hours later

Lincoln walks down from his room with bun bun is his hands

Lincoln: Who used my toothbrush

Lori: get out of the way were watching the dream boat now beat it twerp

Lincoln: no who used my toothbrush

Lola: Lincoln move you don't want to see me mad do you

Lincoln: Plz just tell me who used my toothbrush

Lynn: thats it (lynn pushes lincoln and he falls into the tv and breaks it)

Lori: Lincoln you idiot

Lincoln: im sorry i didn't mean to lynn pushed me

Sisters: give us that (They snatch bun bun from lincoln)

Luan: Now you will know what it's like

The sisters rip bun bun piece to piece

Lincoln: bu-bun bun

The parents walk out

Lola: dad lincoln broke the tv

Mr loud;Lincoln your grounded for 2 weeks

Lincoln: but dad

Mr loud: no buts

Lincoln: thats not Fair lincoln shouted

Mrs loud: don't talk to your father like that

Sisters: Hahaha

Lincoln was angry and really mad then it snapped they don't love me he thought and he was gonna give them a piece of his mind

Lincoln: SHUT UP ALL OF YOU you all use me and treat me like shit. The sisters were surprised by lincoln's choice of words Lincoln: You all treat me like the black sheep you just use me

Leni: l...lincoln (visibly shaken)

Lincoln: Shut it leni i hate you i hate all of you i wish i wasn't apart of this stupid god dam family i wish i had a new family i hate YOU ALL.

Lincoln ran upstairs and slammed his door shut and jumped into bed. The sisters and parents obviously hurt just stayed quiet and went to their rooms little do they know this could be the last time the see Lincoln as they shut of their lights and got to bed. Also little do they know standing behind the tree in their front yard was the silhouette of man just slightly giggling to himself

* * *

Author's Note

Hope you enjoyed it sorry for it being a little long anyway tell me what you think

I will update once or twice a week so feel free to send me a pm

Reub tube out


	2. Authors note

Quick thanks to some of the positive and critical feedback and i will try to fix some grammar mistakes and make the plot better and more interesting also i'm open to ideas so if anyone has any ideas just tell me and i'll really consider using them and i'll take much more time to write chapters instead of rushing so the look better anyway thanks

Reub tube out


	3. The disappearance of the loud's - Chapte

So hey i'm back here with a NEW chapter, it's a little bit early because i was so excited and i really took note of people's feedback. Also i am not doing this story alone i have 2 friends helping me with this fanfiction.

So enjoy Reub Tube out

Lincoln was awoken by the sound of birds chirping outside his window.

He yawned, Lincoln: "Thank god it's Friday". (Lincoln talks to the viewers) The weekends start tomorrow so that's something i can look forward to. Lincoln sighed as he got his clothes and a towel and was about to head to the shower .

Lincoln: (To the viewers) "In a family as big as mine you always have to wait in line just to go to the bathroom" As lincoln opened his door he expected to hear chaos but was meet with eerie silence. Lincoln:"That's strange, hello?" lincoln shouted but no answer.

Lincoln: "Hmm they must have gone to school which means i have the place to myself till i have to go to school. Lincoln chuckled a little. He felt bad about shouting at them last night he didn't really mean anything he said did he? His sisters were a nuisance but he loved them. He felt bad

Lincoln:" I hope they ain't mad at me" Lincoln quivered in fear. He knew how his sisters are when they're mad. He then remembered the time when he made an embarrassing video of them just for a video contest they were less than impressed. He made it up to them tho.

Lincoln had a shower went downstairs had breakfast and left for school. As lincoln left the house he noticed something the family van Vanzilla was still parked in the driveway.

Lincoln:"Maybe they just walked to school and mom and dad just walked to work for exercise.

Lincoln shrugged it off and made his way to school.

School was alright for lincoln at lunch he hung out with his best friend Clyde Mcbride

Clyde: "So you really shouted at them like that?"

Lincoln: "Yeah i feel really bad"

Clyde: "Well you should say sorry and maybe make them a nice dinner?"

Lincoln: "CLYDE!" (lincoln shouted) "that's a great idea thanks for such a great idea"

Clyde: "That's alright man"

The rest of the day went on pretty smoothly. I wonder what i should cook for them tonight, lincoln thought, Hot dogs?, ( lincoln asked himself)

No Charles would want to get down and dirty with it ( get it? ) Meatball subs? Nah to meaty

Lincoln: "I got it Pizza".

As lincoln reached his house he noticed vanzilla there.

Lincoln: "Wow they got home fast". Lincoln walked into the house "Hello anyone here" Lincoln shouted. Lincoln: "Still no one's here maybe there out"

Lincoln went into the kitchen to prepare dinner

3 Hours had passed and still no one had come home lincoln was getting worried

Lincoln (Nervously) Where is everyone?

Lincoln ran upstairs and checked the room's as he entered Luan and Luna's room lincoln saw something that sent chills down his spine there room was trashed musical instruments and comedy props everywhere

Lincoln: "What happened in here??" Then he saw luna's favourite guitar and luan's puppet mr coconuts lying on the floor and lincoln knew then and there something wasn't right.

So guys hope you enjoyed this chapter i hope there are no more grammar errors as i proofread and fixed the mistakes and i hope the plot is a little more interesting. Feel free to give me feedback and ideas. So.. until next time Reub tube out


	4. The game

Hey peeps i hope you enjoyed the second chapter and here we are with a third one enjoy Reub Tube out.

Lincoln was speechless. A cold shiver ran down his spine.He picked up what was left of mr coconuts and felt really bad .Did i make them do this Lincoln thought? Are they mad at me?

Then he heard the sound of a car starting up he looked out the window and a figure in a black hoodie had somehow started vanzilla. Lincoln couldn't tell if the person was a man or a women. Lincoln then snapped back into reality "HEY" he shouted. Lincoln reached the front door just as vanzilla sped of down the street lincoln ran as fast as he could to catch up to the van but it was no use but as the van was almost out of sight a door of Vanzilla flew of and with it a big black bag the door landed on the side of the street creating a giant scrap sound. But the van kept on driving into the distance. Now this was normal for Vanzilla as the van was quite old.

Lincoln ran to the sight where the door had landed.

Lincoln: "I know i saw a bag fall out i just know it's around here somewhere"

Then something caught lincoln's eye right there in the bush was a moderate size black trash bag. Lincoln: "Gotcha" lincoln picked up the bag and opened it he saw something that he would never forget. There was a picture of his family tied up to chairs with tape over their mouths.

Lincoln's heart sank but their eye were open they must be alive.

Lincoln made his way back to his house as he got there he noticed something on the front door

It was a note. Lincoln picked up the note. It read

Dear Mr lincoln loud.

As you should know by now i have your family captive . As for now you shall not no the intention of this but if you want to see your family again you will play my little game.

Each one of your family members are spread all over Royal Woods and you will have to find the clues to find each one of them. At every location there will be a final challenge if you win the challenge you will get the family member at the location if you lose the challenge you and your family member will die.

If you win the whole game i will hand myself in and you will get a small fortune of cash and your family back alive but if you lose your family will be killed you have till next friday so 7 days to complete this and maybe in the process you will find out who i am. Also no police are to be called unless i say so but i may grant you some help but if they tell you know what will happen.

Signed Anonymous.

Lincoln was frozen still he couldn't move. Lincoln: " I can't do that what if i fail my family will be kil.." Lincoln couldn't even finish that sentence.

Lincoln: " I'll have to for my family now to look for clues" A thought came to lincoln's mind luan's video camera.

Lincoln sprinted up stairs as his dog Charles followed.

Lincoln searched the messy room for the camera and then he found it under a pile of instruments. Lincoln hooked the camera to the tv and pressed play.

At the start it was luan just snoring and telling jokes in her sleep as she usually does. Luan records herself in her sleep to see if she tells any good jokes. Luan: "What kind of exercise do lazy people do? Diddly -Squats get" Luan mumbled and went back to snoring. Then the bedroom door slowly opened and then the most blood curdling scream as luan was dragged from her bed knocking over the camera in the process which now on the floor was facing luan struggling with a man in a black hoodie and a animal mask of. Luan: " Get off me you bastard" Luan shouted but the the man pulled out a pistol and hit her in the head and she was out cold a small bruise formed on her head this is when luna was seen attacking the man but was also knocked out cold. "Don't worry girls you're going somewhere you love ". He then dragged the 2 girls out of the room and shut the door.

Lincoln shut off the tv and was now wondering. Places the love where do the love to go.

Lincoln: "BINGO concerts and carnivals" He would need help Charles you're coming with me.

Lincoln bolted to his room with charles in his arms he picked up the walkie talkie.

Lincoln: "Clyde we have a problem and i need your help"

Clyde: " Sure lincoln how was the dinner you cooked for your family?"

Lincoln: " No time clyde now i have to tell you something but you can't tell anyone"

Clyde: " i promise i won't tell anyone now go on"

Lincoln gulped.

20 min later

Clyde: " LINCOLN we have to do something"

Lincoln: " We will but remember don't tell anyone so you gonna help"

Clyde: "Yes lincoln of course i'll help now do you have a plan"

Lincoln: " Clyde don't you remember who i am clyde"

Clyde: "You're lincoln loud why and we don't have time for this" Lincoln sighed

Lincoln: " Of course i have a plan remember I'm the man with the plan now meet in 20 min at the park".

So now the plot unfolds Can lincoln save his family? Or will he fail?

And who is this man and what does he want with the loud's?

Anyway hope you enjoyed would love to hear feedback so leaving a review would be nice. Ideas are also welcome and you can send me a pm anytime with an idea. Reub tube out


	5. Dance Dance Resolution

_**Hey Guys Hope you enjoyed the new chapter i've enjoyed doing daily uploads so here is a new chapter. Enjoy Reub tube out**_

Lincoln stood in the cold shaking like a wet dog just after it's had a bath.

Lincoln: " Where is he? i've been waiting here for like an hour now"

Maybe lincoln was over exaggerating a little bit it had only an half hour but still Clyde was late.

But just as lincoln was about to leave Clyde came sprinting down the path.

Clyde: "Sorry i was late i had to have dinner"

Lincoln: " That's ok bud but we have to get started fast"

Clyde: " Sure thing" Lincoln: " I found this on the lamp post it's about the Mick swagger concert and that's on tonight and the man said in the tape place's they love and luna loves concert's"

Clyde: " Great thinking buddy". Lincoln: " we should get going"

They bought 2 tickets to the concert which was surprisingly cheap.

As the entered the carnival out of the corner of his eye clyde saw something.

Clyde: " Lincoln over here look what i found it's a note saying dear lincoln loud"

Lincoln: "Great work clyde now let's read this letter"

Dear Mr Lincoln Loud

Congratulation on getting this clue now your sister is here some where in the concert but you will have to find the other clue but i'll give you a little hint what's your sister's favourite food so let the game begin.

The letter was short but helpful. Lincoln: " Yep this is the right place and luna is here the guy told me i had to find the other note"Clyde: " Did he give you a clue or a hint or anything to work with"

Lincoln: " Yes yes he did he told me something about luna's favourite food or something on the lines of that but i don't know what that is"

Clyde: " Well let's find it".

They spent over an hour trying to find the clue but they couldn't so they took their seats and just sighed.

Lincoln: " I can't believe we found nothing".

Clyde: " I know bud you know what i know what will cheer us up some pudding" Clyde pulled 2 pudding containers out of his pockets and gave one to lincoln.

Lincoln : " Thanks clyde" Clyde: " No problem"

Lincoln took a couple of spoonfuls of his pudding and ate them.

Lincoln: " Gosh i love pudding i remember when i first had pudding luna gave me some of hers it was so nice" Then it hit him like a stack of bricks.

Lincoln: " PUDDING! Luna's favourite food is pudding"

Clyde: " Great work linc now we can go buy some"

They walked up to the the food stand and went to go buy a pudding.

Lincoln: " 1 pudding please"

Store cashier: " Sorry kid you have to have ordered something to get it"

Lincoln: " Dang it" Then an idea sprung to mind lincoln grew a big smile on his face.

Lincoln: " How do you know i didn't order something"

Store cashier: " You ain't on the list"

Clyde: " How do you know he is not on the list you don't even know his name" The store cashier sighed. Store Cashier: " Name kid" Lincoln: " Lincoln loud"

Store cashier: See you ain't on the li…" his eyes widened this kid was indeed on the list.

Store cashier: " Here you go kid one pudding" He passed lincoln 1 pudding:

Lincoln and clyde didn't know how lincoln got on the list but they had a pudding and it was very light to be a normal pudding. Lincoln lifted the seal and there it was as plain as day a little yellow note lincoln pulled it out and read.

Dear Mr Lincoln Loud

So you found my new note there is one more step before the final challenge.

Find my new note the hint is what is your sister's favourite possession. Good luck

Lincoln new the answer to that straight off the bat.

Lincoln: " Her favourite thing is her guitar"

Clyde: " Well let's keep looking"

It didn't take long to find what they were looking for. There was a sign with the same type of guitar as luna's saying down here. The 2 boys walked down stairs only to find the door bolted shut. Lincoln: " God dam it Clyde help me kick this door down"

Clyde smirked. Clyde: " Or we could go through that vent.

Lincoln: " Great spotting clyde now let's go" The 2 boys climbed through the vent and ended up in a big giant dark room.

Clyde: " I can't see any thing Neither lincoln replied then the room lit up the floor in front of them were dance tiles the ones you see in arcade dance floors. And on the other side of the big room was a ladder leading up to a platform and there was his musical sister Luna loud tied to a chair wiggling around trying to get free with tape over her mouth and above her was a giant piano only being held up by rope.

The Man: " Welcome mr loud and mr mcbride to your first challenge".

Lincoln: " What do i have to do"

Man: " Simple dance your way to the ladder before the 6 min timer runs out it's just like those arcade dance machine what do you call it oh that's right Dance Dance Resolution but if you fail that piano will fall and luna will be flat and won't be able to be tuned back to normal get it? And the floor underneath you will fall and so will you to your certain death and if you make 3 wrong moves on the tiles you loose so you ready lincoln?"

Lincoln was scared but he had to do this for his sister his family.

Lincoln: " Yes i am Clyde you stay here you will be safe"

Clyde: " Are you sure buddy"

Lincoln: " Yes clyde i am sure now let's do this" Lincoln took 2 steps onto the dance floor.

Man: " Are you read GO"

The music started up and the floor lit up and lincoln started to dance while moving forward at the same time the dance floor was 60 meters or so but he only got 15 and a loud buzz sound was heard he had stepped out of place. Man: " 2 more chances" Come on lincoln you can do this. Lincoln started moving and dancing again after 10 more meters another buzz sound was made. Man: " oh o 1 more chance and then it's game over for you and your big sis over there"

Lincoln look down in shame. Lincoln: " Clyde i can't do this i'm a failure"

Clyde: " Lies Lincoln you can do this i believe in you keep on going linc i know you can do it and so does luna" Lincoln looked up with bright eyes and took a deep breath and started dancing again but this time he was doing it really good he kept moving closer to the ladder but dancing at the same time. Clyde couldn't believe his eyes lincoln was doing it and neither could luna there was her little bro dancing like one of the pros that's my little bro she thought. Lincoln was almost there and he did a slide dance move and looked up there he was right in front of the ladder. Lincoln: " I did it i really did it"

Clyde: " I knew you could buddy go untie your sister'

Lincoln: " Right" He felt proud of himself as he started to climb the ladder once he was up he ran and untied luna who had bruise and a little bit of blood on her after he untied her and took the tape of her mouth luna surprised him with a big hug.

Luna: " I'm so sorry little bro i didn't know we made you felt that way i love you so much and would never want you to feel like that i failed as a big sister and thank you so much for saving me you dance like a pro little bro"

Lincoln: " It's ok luna you didn't fail i'm so sorry for yelling at you i don't hate you i love you i'm sorry. Luna chuckled to a little bit. Luna: " No lincoln i should be saying sorry i will try to be a better sister from now on" she hugged lincoln. Lincoln: " Thanks luna i'm sorry to" Lincoln returned the hug and it stayed like that for about 3 min.

Clyde: " Sorry to break the reunion but we have your other sisters to save"

Lincoln heard clyde shout. "Come on luna we have our sisters to save" "Right" luna replied

Lincoln: " Were coming clyde come on let's go" They broke the hug and descended down the ladder.

 _ **So luna is saved who will be saved next? And can lincoln find out who this man is? Hope you enjoyed Remember feel free to leave a review or an idea and feel free to pm me with idea's**_

 _ **Until next time Reub tube out.**_


End file.
